warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Águilas de la Perdición
Los Águilas de la Perdición (Águilas de Muerte en algunas fuentes; Doom Eagles en inglés) son un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales, creado durante la Segunda Fundación a partir de los Ultramarines. Su mundo natal se llama Gathis II, y su Fortaleza-Monasterio, La Aguilera, se encuentra en el Monte Fantasmal. Son notablemente píos, sombríos y distantes. Sin embargo, al contrario que los Ultramarines, su uso de los Dreadnoughts es más extenso, ajustándose a su creencia de que están luchando incluso muertos. Enfatizan el uso de tácticas de sigilo y velocidad en combate. A un nivel básico, todos los Águilas de las Perdición aceptan que son hombres muertos al servicio del Emperador de la Humanidad. Ésta es la raíz de su coraje y de su sólida resolución y determinación de permanecer en pie incluso en las grandes adversidades. Asimismo, los Marines Espaciales de este Capítulo son casi imposibles de detener en el cumplimiento su deber, y aunque son un grupo hosco, sombrío y depresivo, son incondicionalmente leales al Emperador y al Imperio. Historia Los Águilas de la Perdición son uno de los sucesores de la Segunda Fundación de la Legión de los Ultramarines, y como tales tienen el honor de ser contados entre los llamados "Primogénitos" de los Hijos de Guilliman. Este prestigioso grupo incluye a algunos de los más conocidos y célebres Capítulos que alguna vez hayan luchado en nombre de la Humanidad, compartiendo su herencia genética y muchas de las tradiciones de los propios Ultramarines. Servicio en la Cuenca de Jericho Los Águilas de la Perdición han entrado en acción a lo largo de la Cuenca de Jericho durante la Cruzada de Achilus, particularmente en el Saliente Canis. Una fuerza basada en la 3ª Compañía del Capítulo fue crucial en la conquista del mundo de Ira, rompiendo la tenaz defensa montada por los nativos y abriendo camino para su subyugación total. Durante la batalla clave, en un salto orbital directo a la isla capital de los gobernantes nativos, las escuadras de la 3ª Compañía desplegaron su maestría en el asalto con su efecto característico. Cada escuadra de la Compañía, ya fuera Táctica, de Asalto o de Devastadores, se equipó con propulsores de salto para lanzarse desde una gran altitud a unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia de la enormemente defendida zona de salto. El despliegue a gran altura permitió a los Marines Espaciales confundir a los defensores, con los propulsores frenando su caída mientras se guiaban en un ángulo extremadamente estrecho. Para cuando la fuerza de asalto estuvo sobre la zona de desembarco, los defensores no fueron capaces más que de improvisar una última resistencia en el lugar, y la cabeza de la resistencia fue amputada en una sencilla y crítica batalla. Aunque la 3ª Compañía fue llamada a otras zonas de guerra tiempo ha, un pequeño núcleo de sus guerreros permaneció para llevar a cabo la Larga Vigilia con los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Cuenca de Jericho. Aunque cada uno es un veterano de numerosas guerras, la mayoría ha optado por desplegarse como Marines de Asalto, donde sus habilidades pueden ser utilizadas contra los miles de enemigos de la Humanidad que acechan las devastadas profundidades de la Cuenca de Jericho. Acciones notables * Represalia Tsagualsana * El Despertar de Faugris (991.M41) - Los Águilas de la Perdición desplegaron su fuerza sobre el mundo muerto de Faugris, que resultó ser un mundo necrópolis Necrón. Tras 16 semanas de invasión y bombardeo las legiones Necronas todavía bullían de sus tumbas de estasis en terribles cantidades. Los Águilas de la Perdición fueron finalmente forzados a retirarse antes de que pudieran llegar refuerzos imperiales a fortalecer sus mermadas fuerzas. * 13ª Cruzada Negra (999.M41) - Aportaron unidades de la 1ª Compañía, la 2ª (completa), la 4ª (completa), la 6ª, la 9ª y la 10ª, así como buena parte de sus naves, Bibliotecarios, Apotecarios y Tecnomarines. :* Defensa de Belis Corona - Tras la llegada a la Puerta de Cadia, los Águilas de la Perdición enviaron sus fuerzas a zonas de guerra que ya habían sufrido a manos de las Fuerzas del Caos. El más grande de estos destacamentos, bajo las órdenes del Capitán Luctus de la 3ª Compañía, se vio involucrada en múltiples operaciones dentro del subsector Belis Corona del Sector de Cadia, contra la plaga zombie creada por la enfermedad del Caos conocida como la Plaga del Descreimiento. Sólo aquéllos sin la fuerza de la fe para resistir son afectados por la plaga, y es notorio que ningún Hermano de Batalla de los Águilas de la Perdición fue tocado por el infortunio. Los Águilas de la Perdición demostraron su efectividad contra la plaga zombie que había infestado muchos mundos del subsector, aunque, como de costumbre en los Astartes de este frío Capítulo, rechazaron toda oferta de apoyo para consolidar su éxito. :* Defensa de Yayor - En el mundo agrícola de Yayor, contingentes de los Águilas de la Perdición también derrotaron los horrores no muertos desatados por la Plaga del Descreimiento. :* Defensa de la Deliverance (nave de batalla de la Armada Imperial) - Varias escuadras de Veteranos con armaduras de Exterminador de la 1ª Compañía de los Águilas de la Perdición libraron una terrible batalla en los reducidos espacios de los pasillos del transporte de la Armada Imperial Deliverance, cuya tripulación había sido infectada por la devastadora plaga zombie y había sido transformada en no muertos. Reclutamiento Los iniciados de los Águilas de la Perdición no son escogidos por su fuerza, valor, profundidad espiritual o apariencia física, sino por compartir un sentimiento de absoluta pérdida, pena y desesperación. Se contemplan a sí mismos como si estuvieran muriendo, igual que su Mundo natal Gathis II. Las pruebas que los Astartes deben pasar están diseñadas para hacerles ver que no tienen nada que perder, que no importa dónde o cómo mueran porque todo seguirá adelante sin ellos. Muy pocos sobreviven a estas pruebas, y sólo a los que reconocen este hecho se les permite vivir. Por mandato imperial, todo niño de 13 años estará presente en Ciudad Meseta, la capital del mundo, al llegar el décimotercer día del decimotercer mes lunar de cada año. Todos los años sucedía lo mismo: los planeadores irían a las diversas aldeas y comunidades tribales para recoger a los jóvenes y a veces, una vez cada década, no todos regresarían. Alistados en la Armada Imperial, decían los rumores, o enviados como carne de cañón para combatir a los Orkos. Buena parte de la población de Gathis cree que los jóvenes son ofrecidos como un sacrificio a la gloria del Emperador u otras mil posibilidades, todas ellas ricas en incertidumbres y leyendas. Algunos incluso creen que los jóvenes seleccionados son enviados para apaciguar a los fantasmas enojados de la montaña. Los aspirantes en potencia son llevados a un edificio de piedra en el aeropuerto. Una vez reunidos, los siervos capitulares de vestimentas negras, los mismos que llevaron a los muchachos en los planeadores, comienzan a elegir. Dirigida por una presencia invisible (un Bibliotecario del capítulo cuya presencia física está oculta por un velo psíquico), una mano alcanza y golpea ligeramente a un muchacho seleccionado, y entonces tres o cuatro figuras de ébano convergen sobre este para después llevársela. Después los muchachos son llevados a una meseta rocosa, en algún lugar entre los colosales riscos de las Montañas Afiladas, frente a una cueva. Para entonces estarían confundidos e inseguros acerca de cómo habían llegado allí. A continuación una voz desencarnada informa a los jóvenes seleccionados de que han sido elegidos. Escogidos no por su fuerza ni por su valor, ni por sus almas ni por sus cuerpos. Han sido elegidos porque cada uno, a su manera, ya ha entendido una verdad inmutable: que ya están muertos. Todos comparten recuerdos de desastres, pérdidas, heridas; una vida de exclusión y aislamiento. La voz desencarnada les ordena entonces que entren a la cueva, donde seguramente morirán. A pesar de tener sus mentes nubladas, los jóvenes entran en la cueva, desesperados por obedecer los mandatos del bibliotecario. Mas no todos los jóvenes tienen éxito en esta tarea, ya que algunos no pueden soportar el peso de la tristeza que han experimentado durante toda su vida. El bibliotecario explica a los jóvenes seleccionados que hace milenios cayó un objeto del cielo entre las Montañas Afiladas. Su impacto destrozó la corteza del planeta, desestabilizándola para siempre. Gathis II, al igual que su gente, muere a cada segundo. Un día su núcleo se solidificará, sus océanos se congelarán y su gente morirá de hambre. Justo en ese momento, dentro de la cueva, los jóvenes notan un charco de agua hirviendo a sus pies, el cual aumenta de forma espontánea y continuamente. Todos los años los flujos de lava en las profundidades de las Montañas Afiladas emiten vapores por los túneles debajo de los pies de los jóvenes, llenándolos con agua hirviendo. En el plazo de una hora la caverna, y todos los que están sobre ella, quedarán sumergidos. Los jóvenes respirarán agua hirviendo, atragantándose silenciosamente mientras el aire quema sus pulmones. La cámara tiene una sola salida. Se les ofrece la opción de escapar o aceptar la muerte. De cualquier modo les quedan minutos de vida. Sin nada que perder, los jóvenes se abren paso por la cámara y se dirigen a otra caverna que está dividida en dos por una telaraña viva de líquenes. Esta tela, brillante por la luminescencia bacteriana, porta espinas tan largas como los dedos de los jóvenes. Brotan de la red como garras de gancho de carnicero, curvadas y afiladas como cimitarras. Este bosque de puñales abarca toda la caverna, desde el techo de estalactitas hasta el irregular suelo. Los jóvenes tienen que atravesar una pared de espinas que lacerará su carne y cortará sus tendones. Algunos se las arreglan para liberarse de la red de espinas, mientras que otros se enredan irremediablemente. Algunos jóvenes ni siquiera tratan de continuar, quedándose de o sentados en el umbral, esperando impasibles su destino mientras el agua hirviendo burbujeaba y sube. Por cámaras y cavernas los jóvenes continúan. El agua hirviendo se desprende de cada hendidura, apagando las antorchas parpadeantes que iluminaban el camino una por una. AL llegar a otra cámara, los jóvenes se enfrentan a un suelo hecho de ascuas ardientes, calentadas por el magma que se enfría como grumos en charcos dispersos. Aquellos que se atreven corren a toda velocidad en una ráfaga de aullidos y explosiones de chispas. Algunos caen con un aullido en la lava cuajada, agarrando el aire y chillando hasta que su piel es carbonizada y sus pulmones llenados de fuego. Pero aquellos que lo consiguen continuan sin dudarlo. En otra cámara, el suelo da lugar a un abismo que resuena con el sonido de huesos astillados. Solamente saltando hacia este, para después agarrarse y escalar mediante los asideros irregulares de la cara opuesta de la roca, podrán pasar. Los gritos de los que caen, culminados por el sonido de las astillas al romperse por el impacto, resonarán por toda la montaña hueca para siempre. Y el agua continúa subiendo, lamiendo sus talones, lanzando sus zarcillos, envolviéndolo todo en una neblina sulfurosa. La montaña se llena desde la base hacia arriba, y a cada paso el aire restante vuelve más caliente y sofocante. Aquellos pocos supervivientes, cuyos músculos no paran de protestar, continúan pasando obstáculos tras obstáculos, siempre convencidos de que cada prueba sería la última. Sólo al aceptar sus propias muertes pueden marchar a través de los fragmentos de carbón abrasador. Sólo entendiendo que no son nada, pueden moverse sin prisas por un sensor de movimiento estático. Sólo sabiendo que están muriendo a cada segundo, que ya estaban muertos y olvidados, pueden arrojarse al abismo y después trepar con manos y brazos lacerados, hasta alzarse. Sobrevivirán, y nada más. Al pasar por la caverna final los aspirantes entran en un túnel que se retuerce y se hace más estrecho, enrollándose lentamente hacia abajo. Con las palmas y rodillas destrozadas, los adolescentes luchan por seguir avanzando. Entonces el túnel se vuelve empinado, cerrando sus paredes hasta que los jóvenes tengan que retorcerse como un gusano. De repente, una luz. Mientras escapan del túnel, los aspirantes no encontrarán alivio alguno con la frescura del aire de la montaña. Los que han sobrevivido se encuentran en una cornisa que sobresale de una roca escarpada en la ladera de la montaña, cuyo suelo se desprende en todas direcciones. Justo enfrente de ellos se alza la Monte Fantasmal: el pico más alto de las Montañas Afiladas y el hogar de los Águilas de la Perdición. A un lado, como unas formas enredada en la esquina más lejana de la cornisa, yacen tiras de tela atada por marcos de metal. Éstos son planeadores, su único medio de escape del agua hirviendo que va a llegar hasta la superficie. Tras abrocharse los arneses alrededor de sus cuerpos, aquellos que se atreven se lanzan en planeador. Impulsados por los furiosos vendavales que aullan entre las cumbres de las Montañas Afiladas, los Aspirantes luchan por mantener el equilibrio y la altitud. Desangrados y con cicatrices, agotados físicamente y mentalmente, continuarán deslizándose hacia el Monte Fantasmal. A medida que el pico masivo se aproxima, una voz desencarnada los dirige hacia una roca escarpada, donde pueden distinguir un hueco sombrío sobre una cornisa plana; otra cueva. Exhaustos, los supervivientes se enfrentan una vez más a la voz desencarnada, la cual les advierte que aunque hayan sobrevivido, no obtendrán respiro pues morirán. Entonces el Bibliotecario revela su presencia y prueba a los jóvenes psíquicamente para ver si son dignos. Al tocar las mentes de los supervivientes, el bibliotecario examina sus almas, dilucidando si los jóvenes comprenden que ahora sus vidas no valen nada para ellos. Sólo si aceptan su propia mortalidad y se desprenden de la gloria, del honor o de los celos de la vida misma, pueden esperar ser perdonados. Aquellos que son encontrados dignos se les permite entrar en la cueva y descubrir La Aguilera de las Águilas de la Perdición. En ese momento entran humildemente y agradecidos al Trono Dorado. Mas se les advierte que siempre recuerden que no han sobrevivido a su día de pruebas; porque ahora están muertos. Aquellos que siguen esperando son abandonados en la cornisa del Monte Fantasmal donde, expuestos a los elementos, mueren rápidamente. Fortaleza-Monasterio: La Aguilera Cuando los Águilas de la Perdición fueron creados en la Segunda Fundación, se les otorgó el torturado mundo de Gathis II como su Mundo Natal. Allí construyeron su poderosa Fortaleza-Monasterio, conocida como La Aguilera, que se encuentra en el pico más alto de las Montañas Afiladas. Las tribus más primitivas de Gathis II la habían bautizado como el Monte Fantasmal, un nombre no en honor de sus piedras blancas y grisáceas, sino en reconocimiento a los muchos muertos que la atormentaban, de tan letales que eran sus laderas. Miles de años más tarde el nombre era, si acaso, aún más apropiado. La lúgubre lluvia, oscurecida por los metales de los océanos y las mareas de biomasa podrida, cae constantemente contra las construcciones que los hombres hicieron. Una vez, antes de que los hombres vinieran de Terra para colonizar este mundo, había un verdadero pico en el Monte Fantasmal, una serie de agujas serradas que se elevaban lo suficiente como para perforar el manto nuboso. Ahora una gran ciudadela amurallada ocupa su lugar, tallada en la roca viva del pico y dada forma por artesanos, convirtiéndola en pasillos, torres y almenas de un aspecto severo y sombrío. En cada punto de la brújula se alza una enorme torre que se abre en la forma esculpida de un enorme águila que grita un desafío eterno a los elementos y los enemigos. Reclusiam El primer Señor del Capítulo de los Águilas de la Perdición, Aquila, grabó un principio incuestionable en el corazón de su nuevo Capítulo: que cada Hijo de Gathis entendería el coste de la vacilación, del fracaso, y con ellos la gran culpa que les sigue. Les haría ver estas cosas, les haría conocerlas de primera mano. Y por ello se añadieron las reliquias al Reclusiam del capítulo; reunidas por los Hermanos de Batalla en las peregrinaciones a lugares donde hubo batallas y guerras fallidas, pedazos de desesperación y calamidad sólidos y reales. Construida en La Aguilera hay una gran torre octogonal, la más alta de las ciudadelas que alcanzan el cielo, la más profunda de las que se sumergen en el corazón de la roca del Monte Fantasma. El Reclusiam es un millón de monumentos conmemorativos de innumerables muertes por toda la galaxia. Niveles enteros son dedicados a reliquias recuperadas de los sitios de terribles batallas y guerras brutales de todo el Imperio. Muchos provienen de conflictos en los que las Águilas de la Perdición han tomado parte directamente, pero otros son de atrocidades tan empapadas de desesperación y fatalidad que los guerreros del Capítulo fueron atraídos por ellas para ser recuperadas. Muchos niveles del Reclusiam son museos muy sombríos, salas en las que se muestran con reverencia fragmentos de piedra y hueso, vidrio y acero. Armageddon, Rocene, Malvolion, Telemachus, Brodrakul y un sinnúmero de otros sitios sinónimos de guerra están representados allí. Y en el centro, traído a La Aguilera por el propio Aquila, la cámara de paredes de plata donde descansan piezas de mampostería del Palacio Imperial junto a una pluma del ala de Sanguinius y un fragmento de la propia armadura de batalla del Emperador. Se dice que aquellos con habilidades psíquicas pueden escuchar los gritos de fantasmas en la torre. Si así fuera, si esas reliquias pudieran contener una fracción del dolor y la angustia que les envolvían, entonces aquellos carentes de dichas habilidades pueden sentirse afortunados de que el gran coro de dolor tras el velo siga oculto para ellos. Salón de los Caídos Dentro del Reclusiam está el Salón de los Caídos. Es el mayor espacio abierto dentro de La Aguilera, y cuyas paredes, suelo y los techos están enfundados con grandes azulejos de obsidiana pulida, tan grandes como un Land Raider. Colgados en los ángulos rectos de redes complejas, algunos desde el suelo hasta el techo, otros suspendidos a diferentes alturas, hay paneles flotantes de la misma piedra oscura. A cierta distancia, los vidrios parecen difuminados nublados de alguna manera, pero cuando uno se acerca cobran definición. Cada panel está perfectamente cortado por láser en tiras delgadas; cada tira tiene un medio globo de vidrio, detrás del cual se encuentra un objeto aleatorio. Cuando un hermano de batalla muere, y de acuerdo con las leyes y costumbres del Capítulo, su nombre es inscrito en los rollos. Le sigue una ceremonia de pérdida, conducida y santificada con el debido respeto. El nombre del hermano de batalla muerto es tallado en gótico clásico, grabado en la obsidiana negra por un servidor artesano, cuyas letras son bañadas en plata. El nombre del caído es grabado en memoriam, a la luz del Capítulo y de todo Gathis. Junto a cada nombre, dentro del globo, yace una reliquia: un fragmento de armadura, una lente, un casquillo de Bólter, una cadena de honor. Cada artefacto es algo que fue tocado por los muertos. Un pedazo de ellos, que se mantendrá mientras exista el Capítulo. En el corazón del Monte Fantasmal, en los niveles más profundos de la Sala de los Caídos, están el memorial del fundador del Capítulo, Aquila, y junto a él un casco agrietado bajo el cristal. No hay ropajes, ni un detalle grande y ostentoso que lo diferenciase de otro recuerdo. El Primer Maestro lo había ordenado así, sabiendo que sólo en la muerte, todos los hombres son verdaderamente iguales. Doctrina de combate thumb|left|400px Los Águilas de la Perdición siguen los preceptos del Codex Astartes, adhiriéndose a la sabiduría de su Primarca, pero muestran cierta predilección por los ataques aéreos, en los cuales utilizan Escuadras de Asalto. Los Hermanos de Batalla del Capítulo son especialmente eficaces en este papel, llevando el sobrenombre de "Ángeles de la Muerte" a un nivel casi literal, descendiendo desde los cielos para impartir la justicia del Emperador a los enemigos de la Humanidad. El enfoque del Capítulo en tales tácticas significa que sus veteranos son considerados los mejores exponentes del asalto aéreo de todo el Adeptus Astartes, aunque muchos entre los Ángeles Sangrientos y la Guardia del Cuervo discreparían vehementemente. Organización Hasta donde se sabe, siguen el Codex Astartes en todos sus aspectos. Concilio de las Águilas Creado a imagen y semejanza del Senado de Terra, en él el Señor del Capítulo puede reunir a sus Capitanes de Compañía, su Capellán Jefe, su Jefe de Apotecarios, su Señor de la Forja y su Bibliotecario Primus (jefe del Librarium), con el fin de que todos ellos aporten sus puntos de vista sobre los temas que conciernen al Capítulo. Creencias Siendo un capítulo sucesor de los Ultramarines, los Águilas de la Perdición se encuentran entre los capítulos más conocidos y más célebres que han luchado en nombre de la Humanidad, compartiendo la herencia genética y muchas de las tradiciones de los Ultramarines. Y sin embargo son muy diferentes a los otros herederos del legado de Roboute Guilliman. Mientras los Ultramarinos son nobles y virtuosos, epítomes de los valores que los Marines Espaciales han jurado defender, los Águilas de la Perdición son abiertamente nihilistas, siendo tanto la muerte como el duelo los núcleos de sus creencias capitulares. En el centro de sus tradiciones yace la idea de que cada hermano de batalla ya está muriendo. Muchos hermanos parecen consumidos por el dolor, aunque como Marines Espaciales son capaces de soportar su aflicción. Los Águilas de la Perdición sufren su naturaleza con estoicismo y dignidad, canalizándola mediante los ritos y tradiciones de su Capítulo en un arma con la que enfrentarse a los enemigos de la Humanidad. Su creencia de que la muerte es inevitable y de que ellos mismos están muriendo es en última instancia liberadora, ya que les escuda de las escasas dudas que alguien tan poderoso e intrépido como un astarte pudiese albergar aún. Sólo aquellos capaces de superar cada átomo de miedo a la muerte sobreviven los ritos de selección del Capítulo, y aquellos que lo hacen, aunque oscuros y meditabundos, han conquistado verdaderamente a la mismísima muerte. Semilla genética Emplean la semilla genética del Primarca Roboute Guilliman heredada de sus Fundadores, los Ultramarines. La semilla genética de los Ultramarines es, con mucho, la más pura de todas y no se conocen aberraciones en su estructura. Cada uno de los órganos esotéricos utilizados en la ardua creación de un Marine Espacial es totalmente funcional. Heráldica Visten servoarmaduras plateadas con mochila negra y aquila pectoral roja, y su símbolo es un águila negra con un cráneo humano por cabeza. Elementos conocidos Miembros thumb|Marine de Asalto de los Águilas de la Perdición con pistola de plasma y espada sierra. * Tullian Aquila - Tullian Aquila fue un Veterano de la Legión de los Ultramarines durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus. Sirvió como Sargento durante la Batalla de Calth, estacionado junto a su Compañía en la ciudad de Ithraca. Cuando los Portadores de la Palabra atacaron tras tomar el control de las defensas orbitales de Calth, solamente Aquila y otros dos Hermanos de Batalla sobrevivieron al bombardeo orbital. Durante los combates subsiguientes, Aquila quedó conmovido por el sacrificio de uno de sus hermanos de batalla y se dio cuenta, aunque él mismo supiera que ya estaba muerto, de que tenía el deber de proteger a los inocentes y sufrir, para que ellos no tuvieran que hacerlo. Más tarde, el ya entonces Capitán Aquila se convertiría en el fundador y primer Señor del Capítulo de los Águilas de la Perdición durante la Segunda Fundación. Los Águilas de la Perdición aceptaron rápidamente el sentido de fatalismo de su Señor del Capítulo y llegaron a aceptar que la muerte era inevitable y que cada misión realizada en nombre del Emperador debía ser perseguida con el máximo fervor y entusiasmo en defensa del Imperio y su gente antes de convertirse en polvo. * Hearon - Señor del Capítulo actual. * Tolkca - Bibliotecario Primus. * Thryn - Bibliotecario Secundus. * Consultus - Actual Capitán de la 3ª Compañía, llamada "la Sin Suerte" por haber perdido dos Capitanes consecutivos durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra, uno en Yayor y otro en Cadia. Captain Consultus and his Company were dispatched to Merron to form a garrison force. * Luctus - Capitán de la 3ª Compañía durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra, muerto en combate. * Dhellas - Siendo un poderoso guerrero, el Capitán Dhellas es uno de los héroes más grandes de los Águilas de la Perdición de la invasión de Ira. A pesar de un récord sin precedentes de enemigos muertos, cayó en el mismo momento de la victoria. Aunque el cuerpo de Dhellas fue devuelto con la debida reverencia a su capítulo, se erigió un edificio imponente en su honor en una de las numerosas islas pequeñas de Ira, en la Cuenca de Jericho. * Torrus - Siendo Capitán de la 6ª Compañía de los Águilas de la Perdición, Torrus y su escuadra fueron enviados para investigar una nave de la Armada Imperial abandonada con el nombre de Deliverance, sólo para encontrarse atrapados en ella cuando su sistema de teletransporte falló. Torrus y su escuadra se abrieron paso a través de la nave abandonada para reunirse con otra escuadra que se había teletransportado a otra parte, mientras luchaban contra los Zombies que una vez fueron la tripulación de la Liberación. Eventualmente Torrus se reunió con sus hermanos de batalla, así como encontró al último superviviente humano de la nave, el cual llevó a los Águilas de la Perdición al hangar desde el que serían evacuados. A partir de ahí, Torrus dio a Callinca y a su grupo una orden concisa; ir a los niveles superiores y activar el generador del hangar, el cual abriría las puertas del mismo. Aunque Callinca llevó a cabo sus órdenes con éxito, tanto él como sus hombres y los de Torrus fueron emboscadas por una horda de zombies. Callinca y su hermano de batalla en el nivel superior fueron rescatados por uno de los Thunderhawk de su Capítulo. Por desgracia, no pudo decirse lo mismo de su capitán. La masa de zombies forzó a la Thunderhawk a dejar al Capitán Torrus en la Deliverance. Torrus y su escuadra restante esperaron su evacuación durante dos semanas, hasta que las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperial y su propio Capítulo vinieron a reforzarles. * Suhr Tarikus - Sargento de la 3ª Compañía bajo el mando del Capitán Consultus. Fue capturado por los Corsarios Rojos cuando se hallaba a bordo de una fragata medicae en el Segmentum Tempestus, tras la destrucción de Serek, y luego entregado a Fabius Bilis, quien lo mantuvo prisionero por dos años en el mundo de Dynikas V. Era veterano de las campañas de Thaxted, Zanasar, Merron, la masacre de Krypt y la destrucción de Serek. Torturado y sometido a experimentos durante más de dos años, acabó por ser liberado por los Ángeles Sangrientos y devuelto a su mundo natal de Gathis II. Allí tuvo que pasar pruebas extremas de pureza para determinar su bienestar físico, mental y espiritual antes de ser declarado libre de corrupción del Caos y reunido con los supervivientes de su escuadra original, de la cual recuperó el mando. * Zurus - Sustituto de Tarikus al mando de su escuadra, hasta su regreso de Dynikas V dos años después. * Korica - Hermano de Batalla de la escuadra de Tarikus. Sirvió en Merron bajo las órdenes del Capitán Consultus. * Mykilus - Hermano de Batalla de la escuadra de Tarikus. Sirvió en Merron bajo las órdenes del Capitán Consultus. * Petius - Apotecario de la escuadra de Tarikus. * Callinca - El Tecnomarine Callinca sirvió como líder de un grupo de la 6ª Compañía de los Águilas de la Perdición mientras estaba a bordo de la Deliverance. * Makindlus - El Apotecario Makindlus sirvió bajo el mando del Capitán Torrus de la 6ª Compañía de los Águilas de la Perdición mientras estaba a bordo de la Deliverance. * Keilor - Hermano de Batalla que se sacrificó al iniciar una explosión en mitad de un Culto Genestealer cuando servía a los Guardianes de la Muerte. Reliquias thumb|258px|''Sudario de Yrnax'' * Sudario de Yrnax - Este estandarte personal está hecho a partir de los restos de un estandarte de campaña de un esfuerzo conjunto de las Águilas de la Perdición y los Guardianes de la Muerte por derrocar a un culto adorador de xenos que había tomado el planeta Yrnax. El fanatismo del culto hizo que el mundo fuese recuperado sólo cuando todos los habitantes fueron ejecutados. El estandarte, desgarrado y dañado en un ataque desesperado durante las últimas etapas de la campaña, se erige como un símbolo potente de las acciones a las que, a veces, tienen que recurrir los Marines Espaciales y los terribles precios que deben pagarse. El estandarte es un estímulo para la moral de un Astartes tanto si es utilizado por un oficial de los Águilas de la Perdición como por uno de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Galería Doom Eagles Assault Marine.jpg|Marine de Asalto. Águilas_de_la_Perdición_Luchando_Wikihammer.jpg|Águilas de la Perdición luchando durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. * Codex: Ultramarines (2ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (Ediciones 5ª y 6ª). * Imperial Armour II. * Codex: Ojo del Terror (3ª Edición). * What Price Victory? (Antología). * Crucible of War - On Mournful Wings, por Simon Spurrier. * Leyendas de los Marines Espaciales - El Retornado, por James Swallow. * Marea Negra, por James Swallow. * Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter (Juego de Rol). * Insignium Astartes. * The Horus Heresy V. * Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike (5ª Edición). * Tranzia Rebellion (Audiodrama), por C. Z. Dunn. * Crimson Night, por James Swallow. * Plague Ship (Relato Corto), por Jim Alexander. * Flames of Damnation (Antología de Cómics). * Vigil (Relato Corto), por James Swallow. en:Doom Eagles Categoría:Segunda Fundación Categoría:Descendientes de los Ultramarines Categoría:Capítulos Leales